


Jar of Hearts

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[I wanted more Sadstuck. Maybe it'll get my brain juices flowing enough!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar of Hearts

Dirk felt his entire body go cold as he reached Derse. There Jake was, his tiny little self. He really was a cutie.

 _No, stop._  

Dirk slapped his cheeks, determined to stay focused. This was a rescue mission. He had to save Jake. 

He pulled out his katana, slicing through the bars in one swift motion. He climbed through with his flash step, giving a smirk to the banana boy. Where were his fucking pants? God, he looked kinda cute, and Dirk kind of wanted to kiss him. But he wouldn't.

"Dirk! Oh, golly, I'm glad to see you!"

Jake's arms were around him, despite how awkward things had been a few moments ago. He held him close, nuzzling into his chest. Did Jake not recall what had happened while Trickster or some shit? Jane seemed to, so it couldn't be just that Dirk was unaffected.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am. I should have...I should have replied. I just felt...suffocated. I never had any alone time."

Dirk looked into Jake's green eyes. They were right there. He could kiss them, swallow them up. He could love them completely. Never let them go...

_No. Stop. We've been here before!_

"Come on...we have to go." Dirk slowly removed Jake's arms, climbing through the window and floating outside it. "I'm trying to gather whoever I can on my planet. So head there."

Jake seemed reluctant to go. "Dirk...at least show some sign of hearing my apology. Please?"

Dirk wanted to, but he couldn't.

**Why ignore him, Dirk?**

Dirk's creamsicle eyes widened at the red text. 

**You love him, don't you?**

_He broke my heart,_ was Dirk's simple response.

**He said he was sorry.**

_That's not enough. It never is._

**Dirk, this boy loves you. He does. You just can't ignore him.**

_Watch me._

Dirk flew off, ignoring everything around him. He couldn't see anything. He hated admitting to pain and weakness, but the tears wouldn't stop. He removed his shades, angrily wiping at his tears. He didn't even hear the shouts through the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. Before he realized it, he was shoved to the side. His eyes widened, his shades flying out and cracking. Standing in front of him were two figures, bound by a golden trident.

"You remind me of a blue bouy I met once," said the large figure to the other. "Pissed me off that I couldn't fork 'im. Glad I can fork you. Though I was aiming for puffy pants o'er there."

Dirk's eyes grew wide as the red dripping from the trident dripped onto his face. He was staring at the yellow-clad back of Jake. Three holes were in him, garnished with gold prongs. The laughing pink lips of the Condesce were taunting as the blood drained from Jake.

"No!" Dirk screamed as she removed the trident. "Fucking damn it!"

He felt his mind racing as Jake fell to the ground beside him. He quickly pulled the yellow boy to him.

"Hey...Dirk...I saved you," he coughed out.

"You fucking _idiot!_ " Dirk shouted. "A sneak attack isn't heroic or just on my death!" He felt rather than heard his voice quiver. "We would have both been alive you fucking asshole! Now you're going to die because you had to be heroic as shit!"

"Sorry." He smiled weakly. "Wish I could fix that."

"No no no no," Dirk whispered. "God damn it, English! You're an idiot!

Jake closed his eyes, his breathing slowing. "Sorry..."

Dirk gently fixed Jake up so he looked like he was sleeping, watching as Dersites gathered to witness the fallen page. Dirk looked up at the Condesce. "You fucking bitch."

"What'cha gonna do, bouy? Attack me?"

"Not at all," Dirk muttered. "I tried that in the past. That's three hours I'll never get back." He took a deep breath. "Besides, it'll prolly be heroic if you kill me."

"Probably."

"So I'm gonna pass out. Instead...I'm gonna find Dave. And I'm going to get him to help me fix this shit. Because the last thing I need is a dead fucking ex-boyfriend. I need him...he's Jake. He's one of a kind. And I'm not gonna stand for some random batterbitch killing him!"

"Good luck with that! I'll just kill you whenever you try."

Dirk's eyes widened as pain filled his abdomen. He looked down, watching red trickle from where the golden trident was piercing his chest. Everything slowly went cold. He fell over as she removed it, fighting off the black.

And in a moment he was back, gasping for breath. He coughed a bit, shocked. Before he could even register his regeneration, however, he was dead again.

And it repeated. Soon he started screaming out, desperate to escape, to revive Jake. He cried out, all of Derse hearing his screams as he was repeatedly killed. Each time, all he could see was Jake's dead body. The reason he had to come back. The reason he had not to stop. The reason he had to think of nothing heroic in his death.

_Auto-responder...?_

**Yeah?**

_Do me a favor and ask Dave-_

**Dirk? Are you being killed repeatedly?**

_Yeah. Just-_

**Dirk, it is hard to talk when you are cut off by death.** _  
_

_Fucking tell Dave_ -

**Dirk, I think your desire is futile.**

_To fix-_

_My mistakes-_

_Save-_

_Jake._

**Author's Note:**

> [I wasn't going to kill anyone at first...then I decided to kill Jake...then somehow Dirk got thrown into it.]


End file.
